bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Dizzy (7★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 830377 |altname = Dizzy |no = 8300 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 123 |animation_idle = 60 |animation_move = 60 |movespeed_attack = 0 |movespeed_skill = 0 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 31, 34, 37, 40, 49, 52, 55, 58 |normal_distribute = 15, 10, 15, 10, 15, 10, 15, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61 |sbb_distribute = 13, 8, 13, 8, 8, 13, 8, 13, 8, 8 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64 |ubb_distribute = 11, 7, 11, 7, 7, 7, 11, 7, 11, 7, 7, 7 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A woman from another world who is half-Gear and half-human. Dizzy's origins caused her to be persecuted often, and even more so when a gigantic bounty was placed on her head. She is kind and gentle in nature, making her apprehensive about the aggressive way in which her defense mechanisms automatically react against anyone they deem dangerous. Eventually she managed to escape the limelight for a short period of time, but it wasn't long until she began a new life as part of a band of noble pirates. |summon = Is there...no freedom for me? I didn't want this power in the first place! |fusion = Everyone wants to catch me... And then I end up hurting them. All because I have this power! |evolution = | hp_base = 5292 |atk_base = 2142 |def_base = 2065 |rec_base = 1574 | hp_lord = 7560 |atk_lord = 3060 |def_lord = 2950 |rec_lord = 2248 | hp_anima = 8452 |rec_anima = 2010 |atk_breaker = 3298 |def_breaker = 2712 |def_guardian = 3188 |rec_guardian = 2129 |def_oracle = 2831 |rec_oracle = 2605 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 32 |ls = Necro & Undine |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk, max HP, 30% boost to critical hit rate, hugely boosts critical damage, boosts all elemental damage & boosts Atk relative to remaining HP |lsnote = 125% Crit, 100% elemental damage & 0.8% boost per 1% HP remaining |bb = Hunger Strike |bbdescription = 10% damage reduction from Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder types for 1 turn, negates critical damage for 1 turn, boosts BB gauge & fills own BB gauge to max |bbnote = Fills 9 BC |bbtype = Support |bbhits = |bbaoe = |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = |bbmultiplier = |sbb = Gamma Ray |sbbdescription = 10 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, boosts all elemental damage for 3 turns & boosts critical damage and enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 550% * HP / max HP, 400% BB Atk, 100% elemental damage, 75% Crit damage & 60% Crit rate |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 10 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 10 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |ubb = Imperial Ray |ubbdescription = 12 combo massive Earth attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts all elemental damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical damage for 3 turns & fills own BB gauge to max |ubbnote = 1500% + 1000% * HP / max HP, 300% crit and elemental damage |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 12 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 12 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Life and Death Scales |esitem = |esdescription = Negates elemental damage & slightly boosts critical damage for all allies |esnote = 10% boost |evofrom = |evointo = 830378 |evomats1 = Earth Mecha God |evomats2 = Earth Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Miracle Totem |evomats5 = Earth Totem |evomats6 = Earth Totem |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evomats8 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Guilty Gear Summon - Limited Time **May 18 0:00 ~ May 31 23:59 PST (2017) **Nov 8 7:00 ~ Nov 22 6:59 PST (2017) **May 16 7:00 ~ May 30 6:59 PST (2018) |bazaar_1_type = Guilty Gear Token |bazaar_1_desc = The Magnum Wedding |bazaar_1_bonus = 25 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0001_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = Guilty Gear |addcatname = Dizzy1 }}